Information sharing refers to a process of sharing information among different users, i.e., after information to be shared is uploaded to a server by a user, other users (friends of the user who has uploaded the information, or strangers, which depends on a sharing setting of the user who has uploaded the information) may obtain the information from the server. The information to be shared may include images, texts, voices, etc.
In this scenario, when a user reaches a position, the user usually has a need of knowing information about places near the position. For example, when the user reaches a sight spot, the user usually has a need of knowing information about the sight spot (such as introductory information about the sight spot, or pictures of the sight spot taken by other tourists). In the scenario with such a need, a manner of information sharing includes: the inputting name of the current position via a terminal device, the terminal device of the user uploads a message for requesting information sharing which carries the name of current position to a server, the server obtaining shareable information, which correspond to the name of the position, from a database, and pushing the shareable information to the user device.
In such a manner of information sharing, if the user requests information corresponding to the current position while the user does not know the name of the current position, it will take the user some time to get to know the name of the current position. Therefore, the process of information sharing will be cumbersome.